


Thank the stars

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: I bet you can't guess from who, It all ends well though, Kate is being annoying, M/M, Warning of Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: This is set during Dear Boy when Kate does the search other the hotel.





	

Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia stood defiantly in the reception area of the Hyperion as Kate and her officers searched the building for Angel. All of them were outraged at the nerve of the woman and refused to cooperate. Kate glared at them from across the room as she deliberately kept her distance from them.

  
Just at that moment, Lorne waltzed in through the doors in his usual attire and came upon this scene. He walked slower down the stairs as he surveyed the hotel with curiosity and confusion.

  
"What's going on?" He asked nervously as he approached the trio but they didn't have time to answer as Kate stepped in.

  
"I'm Detective Lockley from the police department. And who might you be?" She paused as she looked at him before turning to the others. "Since when do you associate with demons?" Her disgust was evident in her speech.

  
"Since Lorne which is his name by the way. Feel free to use it. Oh and need I remind you that our boss is a vampire and it's kind of our job." Cordy shot back.

  
Lorne crossed his arms in offence at Kate's comment. He didn't know how this woman knew about demons or the like though he'd heard her name in the passing. He had assumed she was someone who helped them get information rather than someone who raided their place of work.

  
"I'm looking for Angel. I assume you know him." She stated moving on. "He's being arrested for the murder of a woman's husband and breaking and entering their house."

  
"Yeah I know Angelkins. And no I don't know where he is. Haven't seen him all day." Lorne said. His tone was cold compared to his usual voice. It was the truth though in all honesty if he did know, he wouldn't say. "That's not like him. He couldn't break and enter anyway, being a vampire, unless the owners of the house were dead."

  
"Angelkins?" She repeated almost dumbfounded. She seemed to be ignoring the obvious mistake Lorne pointed out she'd made by moving on. She kept her gaze on him as if trying to tell if this was the truth or a lie. "You call him that. He doesn't seem the sort for nicknames."

  
"Well as his boyfriend, I guess I get privileges." Lorne shrugged. "Besides you don't seem to know him all that well."

  
"You mean you two are dating?" Kate said in a mixture of disgust and shock.

  
"Homophobic, Kate?" Cordy asked.

  
"If she is I don't want to very much be associated with her any longer. She can bog off." Wesley stared coldly at her waiting for a response.

  
"It's the fact that he's a demon that bothers me most though I have to say I'm not entirely comfortable with that either." Kate turns her head from Lorne as if looking as him would be wrong.

  
"Lorne runs a bar for demons with a pacification spell on it. No one is allowed to fight there. He's in no way violent or harmful so I don't see why the demon part should offend you in any way. And your homophobia is causing you to be in the wrong. What's wrong with a man liking a man?" Wesley ranted. Gunn stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

  
"Thanks, Wes." Lorne said quietly from where he was stood. The Englishman smiled back at him as if to say that it was fine.

  
"Have something to say, Wesley?" Kate rode her eyebrow and pointedly looked at Gunn's hand.

  
"Not really but if you insist on knowing then, yes, your assumption would be correct." He told her holding his head high. Gunn looked her in the eye and purposefully put his arm around Wesley.

  
"Gross. You're not changing my mind. Well now we know where we stand let's get back to the more prominent issue here. You know if he's here, my officers will find him." Kate threatened.

  
"We told you he ain't here." Gunn spoke up.

  
"We'll see." She said just as said officers came back down the stairs.

  
"He isn't here, Detective. We searched the building." One said.

  
"Keep some officers here in case he comes back." She frowned, threw Lorne one last disapproving look and strode out of the Hotel.

  
"Well isn't she all fun and joy?" Lorne commented sarcastically. "Her vibe was giving off waves of anger and disgust and solitude. I always love those ones."

  
"Well at least she didn't sing." Cordy said attempting to cheer the demon up.

  
"Thank the heavens for that. That'd have been where I made my exit." Lorne sighed in relief of that. "You know, I don't think I like her."

  
"Do any of us?" Gunn asked with a smirk as he glanced down at Wes.

  
"No." Cordy answered shortly.

  
"Do any of you actually know where the boss is by the way? I came to see him." Lorne asked.

  
"He's out hunting Darla, his sire." Wesley told him with a sigh.

  
"He's been very fixated on her recently. I'll ask him next time we speak. Thanks." Lorne smiled.

  
They fell into an easy conversation after that having all decided to stay until Angel actually appeared. They were all worried and wanted to make sure he was alright after Darla.  
A few, well maybe 6 or 7, hours later the vampire made an appearance and walked through the doors and saw them all sat there. He immediately went through anything that could be wrong and found a fair few things so decided to let them explain for themselves.

  
"Is everything okay?" He asked cautiously.

  
"Well apart from our good friend Kate dropping over to search the place for you and make homophobic and demon-phobic comments, yeah everything's great." Cordy smiled ironically. "Oh you're not evil are you?"

  
"It's demonophobic." Wesley put in.

  
"Sorry, smarty pants. Back to the question."

  
"No, I'm not evil." Angel told them as he walked closer rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Why was Kate looking for me?"

  
"Apparently you broke into this dude's home and murdered him. You didn't, did you?" Gunn asked.

  
"No. Darla framed me for it." He said passively. "What'd she say to you?" He was more interested in the comments that the police officer had said now.

  
"Lorne came here looking for you during her search and she was offensive to him immediately about being a demon. When he asked him some questions, he casually mentioned that you were together and she freaked out. She then discovered about me and Charles and had a similar reaction albeit not as bad." Wesley quickly explained.

  
Angel stared for a moment. "Well there ends any connections we had with her. I don't want to be involved with her." He walked over to Lorne and took his hand, squeezing it as a way of providing comfort. The demon squeezed his hand back and caught his eyes with a smile.

  
"Thank the stars for that." Lorne smiled tiredly.

  
"I'll say." Gunn commented. He was sat next to Wes with an arm around the other man's shoulders.

  
"You know, in all my time with you guys, I'd never thought that I'd be the only one single. Ever." Cordy crossed her arms half frustrated half amused. "Nor did I think any of you batted for that team before. Except Wesley."

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Wesley crossed his arms back at her.

  
"Well for a start there's your clothing. Stereotypically it's not that of a straight man. Then there's the glances you used to have at men when we first met." Cordy listed.

  
"Ah." Wesley said. "Well I myself don't think it was that obvious."

  
Cordy raised her eyebrows not quite believing that but chose to say nothing more on the topic. "Well it just sucks that I'm the only single one here. I should find someone but that's easier said than done."

  
"I fear it just depends on us finding someone who can adapt to and accept our lifestyle which happens to be a difficult quality to find in a partner." Wesley replied.

  
"Yeah. Try searching for local single people with that." She sighed. "It's getting late. I'm going to head home. See you guys tomorrow."

  
"I agree. We should probably go home too." Wes stood up and glanced at the door. Gunn in turn stood up as well.

  
"See you." He said ad the three of the departed and left.

  
That left Angel and Lorne in the hotel alone. Lorne put his arms around the other man tiredly.

  
"Mind if I stay here, munchkin?" He asked. "I can't be bothered to go back right Caritas right now. Too tired." He leaned his head on Angel's shoulder.

  
"Of course. Let's go up." Angel took his hand.

  
And with that they went up to rest and after what had happened with both Kate and Darla, they both needed and deserved that rest.


End file.
